nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Companies of the African Federation
The following is a list of companies that operate within the Federation of United African Nations. The Federation operates on a capitalist system with a mixed economy. Government intervention in the economy and business in general is typically low, although the government has some laws in place designed to protect the consumers and citizens in generally. Ethiopia, Eritrea, and Dijbouti were the founding members of the Federation and were, at the time of cementing the Federation Constitution, were among the poorest countries in Africa. However, thanks to the deep level of cooperation among the member-states along with international financial assistance, allowed for economic growth. Foreign businesses were attracted into the country using government incentive packages that could hardly be matched by any other country in the world. Entrepreneurship by Federation citizens were also quickly supported by the government, leading the foundation of several new businesses that today are among the strongest in Africa and are able to compete globally with many businesses abroad. The following is a list of some of the most powerful and largest businesses in the Federation today. Aerocore The African Aeronautics Corporation or simply, Aerocore is a Federation aerospace, defense, security, and advanced technology company with worldwide interests. It is headquartered in Matara, Eritrea. The company is one of the largest aircraft manufacturer by revenue, orders and deliveries, and is among the very largest defense contractors in Africa, with almost 70% of Aerocore's revenues coming from military sales. The company is made up of multiple business units or subsidiaries, which are Aercore Commercial Airplanes (ACA); Aerocore Defense, Space & Security (ADS); Aerocore Engineering, Operations & Technology (AEOT); Aerocore Capital (AC); and Aerocore Shared Services Group (ASSG). Aerocore is one of the largest exporter by value in the Federation of United African Nations. The company was formed from the firms of Yonas Kelati and Abraha Samuel in 1967. Both men were graduates of MIT in the United States and had both worked for the same aircraft manufacturer in the United States. Kelati had been a chief engineer at the American company and Samuel a lead designer before both left to establish Kelati-Samuel Company in early 1967 in Matara. At the time, Eritrea was apart of greater Ethiopia. Though both men considered themselves Eritreans, Kelati was the more nationalists of the two men. This would soon drive a wedge between the two men that eventually ended their partnership with Kelati buying out Samuel and renaming the company Kelati Aircraft in 1969. Samuel would move to Ethiopia proper and begin a rival aircraft company. Loyal to the Eritrean cause, the Kelati Company suffered as Eritrean nationalists launched a 30-years war against the Ethiopians for independence from the Ethiopian Empire beginning in the 1970s. Kelati's own manufacturing center was among the most targeted areas during the early parts of the war. Eventually, to cut-costs and losses, Kelati liquidated his company and began Kelati and Associates. Kelati moved and established the company in Knoxville, Tennessee in 1972. His idea was to produce a personal aircraft for family use however, this idea did evolve into manufacturing small private jets for corporate use. Kelati and his business prospered in the United States well into the 1990s, a time when the Eritrea war for Independence was ending and the Ethiopian government was collapsing. Eager to return to his homeland and help with the rebuilding efforts in Eritrea, Kelati moved his firm back to Eritrea and worked to restructure the company back into a military oriented corporation. The idea was to help build up the Eritrean military, specifically the Eritrean air force against Ethiopia and other foreign aggression. The company started the process in the early 1991 and was projected to make significant gains in the first few years of business given the Eritrea's military needless. However, due the instability of the fragile government, Eritrea soon devolved into waring factions and any significant central power was soon crushed. Kelati found himself in a delicate situation and was soon recruited by one of the more powerful factions, to develop low-grade missile systems for their war effort against rival factions and outside interference. This business continued well into the early 2000s until the Dominions Wars, which plunged Eritrea into a world-war it was ill-equipped to fight. Invaded by Dominion forces early on, in the African campaigns, Kelati and other manufacturing companies that still existed in the country were converted into the Dominion repair shops. Refusal to work for the Dominion War machine resulted in the liquidation of a company's ownership and the acquisition of its assets by the Dominion to divert to other company's willing to work for the Dominion. Though Kelati officially capitulated with Dominion officials in Eritrea, unofficially he also aided the Eritrean underground that fought against the Dominion occupation forces. This was a risky and very dangerous move by Yonas Kelati who was by now, well into his 50s. Not as young as he once was, he had an extended family in Eritrea to protect against the brutality of the occupation. Kelati live these years in constant fear his involvement in the resistance would be discovered but continued to be reassured by his family that they supported his work despite the danger it put them in personally. Luckily for Kelati and his family, the involvement of Kelati and Associates in the underground resistance movement was never discovered and both the business as well as the Kelati survived the Dominion Wars to see the liberation of Eritrea. Dominion Forces were soon recalled from Eritrea to battle coalition forces against it, elsewhere during the later stages of the Dominion Wars. This allowed the Democratic Justice Front, an Eritrea militia group that developed from the unification of the more powerful warlords that once divided Eritrea, fought and defeated the token Dominion forces that remained and established a free Eritrea. This liberation did not come without costs and Kelati's own business had suffered major damage during the fighting. Hoping to survive to see the first years of the newly independent state of Eritrea, Kelati soon began entertaining bids of mergers by other aircraft and defense companies that remained active after the liberation. One such offer came straight from Kelati's own past as Abraha Samuel, Kelati's own business partner and owner of Samuel Incorporated sent work to Kelati of his interest to merge the two companies together. The two men and their companies enter into talks and with the their sometimes heated, with old arguments between the men still not resolved, they ended in productive negotiations. Eventually the two CEO's and founders came to an agreement that was beneficial to both companies, and the African Aeronautics Corporation was born. It was to be the first aircraft and defense company to emerge in Eritrea since the Dominion Wars, with both Kelati and Samuel both eager to see the company dominate the market. Indeed the company would have become the largest in Eritrea but soon after its liberation, the new Eritrean government entered into negotiations with Ethiopia and Djibouti. While all had regained some form of national political power, each government and country was still militarily and economically weak. All eventually agreed to a union and the Federation was born. This propelled Aerocore into a new age of prosperity as the Federation secured foreign aid that would help develop industry in the new country. Using government loans, Aerocore expanded and began quickly developing military aircraft for the Federation and its defense, both from designs Kelati and Samuels brought over from their old companies as well as from designs offered by companies from the Democratic Confederacy of Africa and files still kept over from the Dominion. Today, Aerocore is a stable and productive million dollar company and is one of the largest providers of aircraft in the Federation both domestically as well as military. AMC The Assab Motor Company is a automaker in the Federation of United African Nations with its headquarters in Assab, Eritrea. Assab Motors is one of the Africa's largest automaker and does business in several major countries across Africa and the world. Assab Motors produces cars, trucks, and SUVs as well as sells and services these vehicles through the following divisions: Desert, Mirage, Oasis, and Serengeti. GLM's Starlight subsidiary provides vehicle safety, security and information services. While GLM is known for the manufacturing of cars, SUVs, and trucks, the company is best known for its Century Truck's division which has repeatedly outsold its competitors every fiscal year. The company roots go back to the General Motor Company which was founded on September 16, 1908, in Flint, Michigan, as a holding company for Buick, then controlled by William C. Durant. GM's co-founder was Charles Stewart Mott, whose carriage company was merged into Buick prior to GM's creation. Over the years Mott became the largest single stockholder in GM and spent his life with his Mott Foundation, whose benefit was shone on the city of Flint, his adopted home. It acquired Oldsmobile later that year. In 1909, Durant brought in Cadillac, Elmore, Oakland and several others. Also in 1909, GM acquired the Reliance Motor Truck Company of Owosso, Michigan, and the Rapid Motor Vehicle Company of Pontiac, Michigan, the predecessors of GMC Truck. Durant lost control of GM in 1910 to a bankers' trust, because of the large amount of debt taken on in its acquisitions coupled with a collapse in new vehicle sales. The next year, Durant started the Chevrolet Motor Car Company and through this he secretly purchased a controlling interest in GM. Durant took back control of the company after one of the most dramatic proxy wars in American business history. Durant then reorganized General Motors Company into General Motors Corporation in 1916. Shortly after, he again lost control, this time for good, after the new vehicle market collapsed. Alfred P. Sloan was picked to take charge of the corporation and led it to its post-war global dominance. This unprecedented growth of GM would last into the early 1980s when it employed 349,000 workers and operated 150 assembly plants. General Motors was financially vulnerable before the collapse of the United States. It came close to insolvency and bankruptcy after falling sales caused a $4.45 billion loss in 1991. Cost-cutting and management changes restored profitability for the next 10 years. In early 2000 the company posted a loss of $10.6 billion and later that same year it attempted to obtain U.S. government financing to support its pension liabilities and also to form commercial alliances with competitors failed. For the fiscal year of 2001, GM's losses were $38.7 billion, and sales for the following year dropped by 45%. When the United States collapsed, the company primarily collapsed with it although many of its financial assets were sold to foreign investors and stockholders. Most of its foreign factories, including a small assembly planet in Eritrea, were soon absorbed by the countries and their central government. The Eritreans government at the time were attempting to use the factory to make their own automobiles but then the Dominion occupation came. Under the Dominion, the factory that was located in the port city of Assab was used for the Dominion war effort. The Factory was modernized by the Dominion and use to keep up a small portion of its support vehicles in Northern Africa. This would continue throughout the occupation until the liberation of the region when forces were recalled to other theaters during the Dominion Wars. Free from Dominion control, Alexander Kentu bought to factory at a government auction and started the Assab Motor Company. By the time Eritrea joined Ethiopia and Djibouti to form the Federation of United African Nations AMC was a fledgling motor car company. With the aid of government loans, Kentu built up his manufacturing capacity. Today, AMC in one of the largest automotive companies in the Federation. The small former GMC factory has now become a vast industrial complex capable of turning out hundreds of motor vehicles in a day. The company has also expanded its presence, and built smaller factories all throughout the Federation. Seen as the car company of the Federation, its one of the Federation's biggest employers and has set about ensuring that every federation family has an AMC vehicle at their disposal. East Energy The East Energy Company is a public utility holding company of primarily electric utilities in the Federation of United African Nations. It is headquartered in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia and is currently one of the largest utility company in Africa and the largest in the all of the Federation. Through its subsidiaries it owns and operates more than 42,000 megawatts of generation capacity and serves millions of customers. The company can be traced back to the mid-to-late-1920s, when then regent of Ethiopia, Haile Selassie I, issued the charter for the creation of a power company in Ethiopia. The charter created the highly nationalized Abyssinia Energy Company as well as allowing for small companies to emerge during this time of Ethiopian modernization. War with Italy and the subsequent occupation of Ethiopia by fascists hindered the expansion and growth of the Abyssinia Energy Company. Following the liberation of the Ethiopia in 1941, the company continued its efforts to modernize Ethiopia by creating the first infrastructures for electrical power throughout the country. This continued and in the late 1940s the company absorbed several of its competition, soon creating an almost complete monopoly on energy production in Ethiopia by the company. Abyssinia Energy continued well into the 1960s under this near monopoly on power until the outbreak of war between the Eritreans and Ethiopians. It was during this time that much of the infrastructure built by the company was purposely attacked and destroyed. This couple with the energy crisis of the early 1970s really began to cripple Abyssinia Energy and its ability to stay competitive. By 1974, the company had sold over half of the assets that it had obtained previously from the buyouts and mergers of the late 1940s and early 1950s. The company saw one last set-back when then Emperor, Haile Selassie I, was overthrown by communist forces backed by the Soviet Union. Ethiopia then entered a period of communism and Abyssinia Energy which had been nationalized since its birth, was put under the control of a communist committee. All former foreign aid from democratic countries ceased to follow into Ethiopia by this time and most companies suffered, including Abyssinia Energy. The country could barely keep up the costs of maintaining what aging infrastructure it still controlled. This continued until the 1992, when the Soviet Union dissolved and Russia entered into a period of civil war. Ethiopia in the late 1990s attempt to build a democratic government, however the economy was in shambles following famine and mismanagement by the previous Communist government. The state devolved into localized leadership and many of the country's companies were dissolved and liquidated as a result, including Abyssinia Energy as there was no centralized government to maintain the national company. It wouldn't be until after the Dominion Wars and the establishment of a constitutional monarchy in Ethiopia, that the energy company would reemerge. Citing the nation's need for energy, the new Emperor of Ethiopia issued another charter but this time sought private entrepreneurs willing to take government aid to establish companies needed in the country. Alexander Mekuria answered the charter by proposing the reestablishment of Abyssinia Energy. Mekuria was Ethiopian born but had left with his family in the 1970s following the communist coup. Educated in the West, he'd made his fortune there but after the Dominion Wars, decided to return to his homeland and help rebuild. The Royal Ethiopian government granted Mekuria full ownership of what infrastructure remained and the company set about expansion. Soon Ethiopia became a signed members-state of the Federation of United African Nations and foreign aid began pouring into the country, aid the company used it is advantage. The Company soon renamed itself, the East Energy Company to make it more marketable to Eritreans and Djiboutians. It also created its first subsidiary — East Nuclear — about two years after the Federation was formed, a company that began operating the Federation's very first nuclear power plant. With the Success of East Nuclear, the company continue to expand and diversify. Soon other subsidiaries of the East Energy began emerging, including East Hydroelectric, East Wind Farms, and East Solar. Today East Energy, through its subsidiaries, operate hydroelectric, gas, coal, and nuclear generation sources to generate approximately 200 terawatt-hours of electricity. In a recent report,nuclear represented 57 percent of the company's output, followed by hydroelectric (23%) and natural gas (16%). Renewable solar power represented 4 percent of the company's generation. Since the foundation of the Federation, the Federation Energy Secretariat has awarded $8.3 billion in loan guarantees to facilitate the construction of new nuclear reactors. The company subsidiary, East Nuclear, will own 45.7% of the facility, with co-owners Benti Power (30%) Eritrean Electricity (22.7%) and the City of Djibouti (1.6%). Evergreen The Evergreen Technology Corporation or simply, Evergreen, is a public information technology corporation in the Federation of United African Nations that develops, sells and supports computers and related products and services. Founded by Richard Beaumont, the company is one of the largest technological corporations in the world, employing more than 96,000 people. A Fortune 500, Evergreen has grown by both organic and inorganic means since its inception. As of the last business census, the company sold personal computers, servers, data storage devices, network switches, software, and computer peripherals. Evergreen also sells HDTVs, cameras, printers, MP3 players and other electronics built by Evergreen Subsidiaries. The company is well known for its innovations in supply chain management and electronic commerce. Evergreen traces its origins to 1984, when Richard Beaumont created Beaumont PC while a student at the University of Texas at Austin. The dorm-room headquartered company sold Beaumont PC-compatible computers built from stock components. Richard Beaumont started trading in the belief that by selling personal computer systems directly to customers, Beaumont PC could better understand customers' needs and provide the most effective computing solutions to meet those needs. Richard Beaumont dropped out of school in order to focus full-time on his fledgling business, after getting about $300,000 in expansion-capital from his family. In 1985, the company produced the first computer of its own design — the "Atlantis PC", sold for US$795. Beaumont PC advertised its systems in national computer magazines for sale directly to consumers and custom assembled each ordered unit according to a selection of options. The company grossed more than $73 million in its first year of trading. The company changed its name to "Evergreen Computer Company" in 1988 and began expanding nationwide, specifically in the southern United States. In June 1988, Evergreen's market capitalization grew by $30 million to $80 million from its June 22 initial public offering of 3.5 million shares at $8.50 a share. In 1992, Major Computer magazines included Evergreen Computer Company in its list of the nation's 500 largest companies, making Richard Beaumont the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company ever. In 1995, Evergreen began selling computers via its web site, and in 1998, expanded its product line to include televisions, handhelds, digital audio players, and printers. In that same year, the company was rebranded itself as "Evergreen Technology Corporation" to recognize the company's expansion beyond computers. In 2000, Richard Beaumont stepped aside as CEO, while long-time Evergreen employee Mark Broil took the helm. During that time, Evergreen acquired Martianware, which introduced several new items to Evergreen products, including AMD microprocessors. To prevent cross-market products, Evergreen continues to run Martianware as a separate entity but still a wholly-owned subsidiary. Lackluster performance, however, in its lower-end computer business prompted Richard Beaumont to take on the role of CEO again. This low performance coincided with the collapse of the United States. Then CEO Mark Broil seemed ill-equipped to lead the company into the next generation and so Richard Beaumont took over the company once again. Given that during his time as CEO, Evergreen had remained a company primarily based throughout the southern United States, Beaumont understood that Evergreen's transition into life within the Confederate States of America would not be entirely a difficult process but one that would take a skilled business mind. The founder announced a change campaign called Evergreen 2.0, reducing headcount and diversifying the company's product offerings. The company acquired EqualSense in January of 2002 to gain a foothold in the iSCSI storage market. Because Evergreen already had an efficient manufacturing process, integrating EqualSense's products into the company drove manufacturing prices down. This move by Richard Beaumont and other subsequent business policies by the Evergreen Corporation had it one of the most powerful technology and software companies in the Confederate States of America and the world. The company continued to succeed and diversify, staying competitive within the computer and electronics industry. The company was soon taken over by Richard Beaumont's second oldest son, David Beaumont. Equally well-equipped with a keen sense of business and direction, David was just as well talented as a CEO as his father had been for the company. Though a family of the South, the Beaumonts did not support slavery and never own slaves personally. When the Confederate States began having troubles with the slaves, David Beaumont believed it may be writing on the way and began seeking other nations with which to operate is company out of. Though relatively young, the East African Federation offered Evergreen Industries a new frontier and one David believed the company could not only survive in but also help to make better. Through private and secret negotiations, Evergreen was given rights and privileges to prime real estate in Djibouti with which they built their first research and development plant. When the company made a full move into the Federation, they did so under a company reconstruction plan David called Evergreen 3.0. Like his father, David was able to move the company into Africa and do so without suffering heavy losses. Today, the company is one of the sole technology giants in the Federation, if not all of Africa itself. Through generous yearly donations to the education system in the Federation, the company is help lead the way for the future designers and programmers the company will need to survive in a place where education has been traditionally low and solely oriented to the agricultural sector. Federation Bank The Central Bank of the Federation or simply, the Federation Bank is the semi-privately owned central bank of the Federation of United African Nations. A financial services company, the Federation Bank is the largest bank holding company in the Federation, by assets, and the second largest bank by market capitalization. The Bank serves clients in ever member-state of the Federation along with several oversees clients as well. It has a relationship with 99% of the Federation's Fortune 500 companies and is the 5th largest company in the African Federation by total revenue. A major player in the investment banking industry, the company holds 12.2% of all Federation deposits and is one of the Big Three Banks. The bank owes is foundation to the original Bank of Abyssinia. On February 15, 1906 Emperor Menelik II inaugurated the first Bank of Abyssinia. It was a private bank whose shares were sold in Addis Ababa, New York, Paris, London, and Vienna. One of the first projects financed by the bank was the Franco-Ethiopian Railway which reached Addis Ababa in 1917. In 1931, Emperor Haile Selassie introduced reforms into the banking system and the Bank of Abyssinia became the Bank of Ethiopia, a fully government-owned bank providing central and commercial banking services. The bank was one of the primary investors of many of the companies that existed during this time, including Abyssinia Energy. However, the fascist invasion in 1935 brought with it the end of the Bank of Ethiopia, marking the demise of one of the earliest initiatives in African banking anywhere on the African continent. While occupied by European fascist forces, the bank of Ethiopia and banking in general within Ethiopia and other neighboring regions was replaced by European banking institutions such as the German banking system. Much of the assets of the old Ethiopian bank was absorbed by these European banks and most of these assets were sent bank to Europe to use for the war effort. By the time of Ethiopia's liberation in the late 1940s, little was left in the way of assets for Ethiopia to use. Emperor Haile Selassie I after WWII created the State Bank of Ethiopia and it became the central bank of the country, continuing its activity until the coup against the Emperor in the 1970s. After the Communist coup, the State Bank of Ethiopia was replaced by the National Bank of Ethiopia in a directive established in the late 1970s. The bank was primarily aided by European communist countries, in and outside of the Soviet Union itself. The Soviet Union was perhaps one of the largest benefactors to the Ethiopian bank however, other aid and assets came from Cuba, Romania, Yugoslavia, and Spain. Some even believe that stolen Nazi gold was discovered in Ethiopia under the communist regime and was integrated into the banking system but no official documentation has ever surfaced or been found that would collaborate this story. Banking directives in 1976 came into force to shape the Bank's role according to the socialist economic Principle that the communist party was adopting for the country. Hence the Bank was allowed to participate actively in national planning, specifically financial planning, in cooperation with the concerned state organs. The Bank's supervisory area was also increased to include other financial institutions such as insurance institutions, credit cooperatives and investment-oriented banks. Moreover the proclamation introduced the new 'Ethiopian birr' in place of the former Ethiopian Dollar that ceased to be legal tender. The directive also revised the Bank's relationship with Government. It initially raised the legal limits of outstanding government domestic borrowing to 25% of the actual ordinary revenue of the government during the proceeding three budget years as against the proclamation 206/1963, which set it to be 15%. This 1976 directive was in force until the collapse of the communist government in 1992, which coincided with the collapse of the Soviet Union and subsequent Russian Civil War. Without Soviet and other Communist party financial backing, the Communist party in Ethiopia was overthrown and attempts were made at creating a democratic government to take its place. However, famine and increase hostilities between Ethiopia and Eritrea cause great political problems for the country and great financial strain on the National Bank of Ethiopia. Soon infighting between political institutions within Ethiopia caused the country to devolve into local leadership. Though the National Bank of Ethiopia continued to operate, it became a whole private institution and corruption soon followed. From time to time there were attempts at positive growth in Ethiopia by the bank and its leadership. Just before the Dominion Wars, a reorganizing effort of the Bank was made in accordance to the market-based economic policy so that it could foster monetary stability, a sound financial system and such other credit and exchange conditions as are conductive to the balanced growth of the economy of the country. However, corruption in the leadership as well as the invasion of Africa, and Ethiopia specifically, by the Dominion put an end to any positive feedback these changes could have had on the country. Dominion occupational forces would seize most financial assets of the National Bank, aside from what little gold could be hid by the underground resistance. Bank officials at the time were mostly executed and replaced by Dominion officials. Those that remained were under constant fear of execution if they did not cooperate with Dominion demands. The liberation of Africa from the Dominion brought a new era of stability for Ethiopia. A constitutional monarchy was created and the National Bank of Ethiopia was established as a nationalized central bank to the country. When Ethiopia signed and joined the Federation of United African Nations, the National Bank of Ethiopia was among the strongest within the three founding members (Eritrea and Djibouti are the other two). Federation officials decided to absorb the National Bank of Ethiopia and merge it with the central banks of Eritrea and Djibouti to the form the Central Federation Bank Corporation. Today, the Federation Bank is serves dual activities as both a commercial banking corporation and the central banking agency of the Federation. A semi-private organization, the Federation bank is headed by a Central Executive Committee of eight and a Chairman. Four seats on the Central Executive Committee are reserved for appointment of the Federation government, the rest of the seats and the chairmanship are privately filled. Federation law entrusts the Federation Bank with the following responsibilities: *To regulate the supply, availability and cost of money and credit. *To manage and administer the country's international reserves. *To license and supervise banks and hold commercial banks reserves and lend money to them. *To supervise loans of commercial banks and regulate interest rates. *To issue paper money and coins. *To act as an agent of the Government. *To fix and control the foreign exchange rates. As a commercial banking institution, the Federation Bank is a diversified financial services company that provides a broad range of banking, asset management, wealth management, and corporate investment banking products and services. It also serves retail brokerage clients and investment banking clients in selected industries nationwide. Federation Bank is divided into four divisions: General Bank, Wealth Management, Capital Management, and Corporate and Investment Banking. The general bank services retail, small business and commercial customers. The bank is number one by national deposit market share. Wealth management serves the high net worth, personal trust, and insurance business. Confederate Bank is number one in wealth management in the Federation. Capital management provides asset management, retirement, and retail brokerage services. Confederate Bank is currently the largest full service retail brokerage house. The corporate and investment bank is a fully integrated capital raising, market making, and financial advisory services bank. DBC Doreh Broadcasting Corporation or simply, DBC is one of the Africa's largest entertainment conglomerates in terms of revenue, as well as one of the Africa's largest media conglomerates. Headquartered in the DBC center in Obock, Djibouti, the company was founded and built by Aden Doreh through acquisitions Mr. Doreh began making as early as the 1970s. The company has major operations in film, television and publishing. DBC has numerous subsidiaries, some of the most famous being the Eastern News Network, The Live Shopping Network, and New Screen Studios. The history of the company can be traced back to 1970 when Aden Doreh, then head of a successful Djibouti advertising firm, purchased WBDC-Djibouti, Channel 14, a small, struggling Ultra high frequency station operating in competition to French-based television stations. Born in Djibouti but educated in France, Doreh had gone to university for broadcasting. After the acquisition Doreh renamed the station WDCG, for parent company Doreh Communications Group. Through careful programming acquisitions, Doreh guided the station to success. In December 1976, WDCG originated the "ultrastation" concept, transmitting via satellite to cable systems. Near the end of that year Djibouti gained independence from the French, setting Doreh as one of the sole operators of television in the country. In 1979, the company changed its name to Doreh Broadcasting System (DBS) and the changed letters of its flagship entertainment channel to WDBS, now DBC. In 1980, the company launched the Djibouti News Network or DNN, the one of the first 24-hour all-news network in Africa, today known as the Eastern News Network or ENN. Shortly after 1981, when Djibouti became a single-party state, the country's increasingly authoritarian government began nationalizing many major companies and Doreh Broadcasting Systems became one of the government's first targets. For fear of his own life, the then 30-something year old Doreh did not protest the change. The Company became known as Djibouti Broadcasting Sytems and the government allowed Doreh to remain CEO of the company. Though still head of his own company, Doreh was subordinate to the will of the government. The Djibouti government would control Doreh and his company for the next ten years, using DBS as its main propaganda machine. It was during this time, in 1984, Doreh was authorized to launched Doreh Music Channel (DMC), the country's first twenty-four hour music netwrok. The channel was used to showcase some of the most popular music artist approved by the government and it turned into an initial success. While never openly suggesting it, the company maintained a policy of censoring and blocking all music not approved by the government from their broadcasting lineup. Indeed, due to government policy, the channel was used to enforce the idea that only approved artists were real musicians at all, with some programs designed to black-ball other artists as evil. In 1986, Doreh was approved to buy the movie libraries of some of the biggest world movie and small-screen production studios, allowing DBS to run in syndication many of the quality programming from the past as approved by the government. Though originally a tactic to keep the citizens complacent with the government, the move proved to be a big hit with many generation groups and help improve already favorable ratings for many DBC television stations. Furthermore, this business deal with production companies would lead Doreh to invest and build Doreh Entertainment in the 1990s, which is today one of the leading production companies for big and small screen movies and entertainment specials. In 1988, the company launched DNT, a major primetime teleivsion network that even today boast some of the most watched television game shows, sitcoms, comedies, dramas, and reality shows on TV in the Federation. A civil war against the authoritarian government was launched in 1990, a civil war that lead to a coup and new, more democratic government. The new government would release most nationalized companies including DBS, which became Doreh Broadcasting Systems once again. Free to make his own direction with the company Doreh expanded his presence in film production and distribution, first with the 1991 purchase of the French Animation Studio. New Cinema and Big Screen Entertainment would be acquired three years later and combined by DBC to make the now very popular and very power New Screen Studio Company, one of the major production companies in Africa. Doreh launched the Animation Network (AN) in October 1992, leading it to become one of the top rated children's animation and cartoon television stations in the Djibouti at the time. In 1994, Doreh Classics, a television station which aired classic movies, was launched. In 1996, Doreh bought out and merged DBS with Multitude Broadcasting, one of its biggest competitors in the late 1990s that had fallen into a financial rut and was facing bankruptcy. This merger allowed DBC to grow at a phenomenal pace. It was this growth that allowed the company to survive a primarily weak government and economy. The company would continue to exist in the country well into the time of the Dominion occupation of most of Africa. Djibouti's government was given financial assistance by the Dominion for their assistance in the region. Dominion officials, much like the authoritarian Djibouti government of the 1980s, threaten Doreh's life if he and his company did not comply with their demands. Once again, DBS was used for propaganda purposes but this time for the Dominion and the pro-Dominion Djibouti regime. Though a harsh time in Djibouti, it was not without some success for the company. It was during Dominion occupation that The AC Network, a rival company to DBS, was forced into liquidation by the government for failure to cooperate with the Dominion. Assets of the company were sold, primarily to DBS for their cooperation though it was not, by any means, voluntary. During the heat of the Dominion Wars, Dominion forces were pulled out of Africa and Djibouti was liberate by socialist rebels. Though many who had cooperated with the Dominion were executed, Doreh was spared due to the fact that many saw he and his family as more of prisoners to the Dominion that collaborators. Following Djibouti's entrance into the Federation as a founding member state, Doreh renamed the company Doreh Broadcasting Corporation. Today, the Doreh Broadcasting Corporation is one of the largest Broadcasting conglomerates in the Federation of United African Nations if not the whole of Africa. Since the foundation of the Federation and the change in the company's name, DBC has launched its first 24-hour sports network, the Global Sports Network (GSN). In one of its last purchases to-date, Doreh Broadcasting, which already owned 50% of Court Net, purchased the remaining half. Still owned and operated by the Doreh family, the company has made Aden Doreh, and the Doreh Family, a household name. Titan The Titan Corporation is a defense technology and defense manufacturing company within the Federation of United African Nations formed two years after the foundation of the Federation. The company is one of the largest defense contractors in Africa and the largest builder of naval vessels in the Federation. Titan is ranks high on the recent Fortune 500 list of Federation industrial companies. It is headquartered in Jijiga, Ethiopia but has manufacturing and development locations all throughout the member nations of the Federation. Within the company there are four main business segments: Marine Systems, Combat Systems, Information Systems and Technology, and Aerospace. Originally formed in Jijiga, Ethiopia as small arms dealership two years after the foundation of the Federation, Titan quickly became a leading arms provider to the Federal Military. Five years after its startup, the company acquired Falcon Aerospace, creating the Falcon Aircraft Division. A year after Titan then moved to acquire West Electronic Systems, a major manufacturer of radar systems at the time. Logical, a defense computer contractor, was added four months after that. Previously, Logical had acquired Greater Dynamics Corporation. Looking to further diversify its portfolio, Titan soon looked outside the Federation at small companies it could acquire and move to Africa. In this effort, Titan first acquired Turbodyne, which developed surveillance systems and unmanned aircraft in the Americas. Titan followed that by acquiring Packard Microwave, Inc., and Data Production Corporation, in the same year. Other entities acquired included X Corporation, Inter-Nation Research Institute, Republic Data Corporation, and Stern Software . By the end of a ten year time frame Titan Corporation began solidifying itself as the Federation’s top arms manufacturing company, winning many high profile defense contracts. Following the Eritrean Conflict, many former companies used by the Eritrean dictatorship to fund its illegal militia were closed by the Federal Government and their assets sold to the highest binder. Titan capitalized on this and soon after acquired Badi Industries, a shipbuilder and provider of defense electronics systems previously to the former Eritrean. Navy. This allowed Titan to branch out into both land-base and naval weapons and technology. They also acquired Gulf Shipbuilding. Titan has recently opened its Space Technology and the Mission Systems sectors, with sole interest in space systems and laser systems manufacturing. Today, Titan is one of the Federation's largest defense contractors, specifically in Land-base, naval-based, and space-based technologies. While they also have an aeronautics division which has created several aircraft of the Air-force, they remain second behind Aerocore. The company is however, the primary provider of side-arms, riffles, and other hand-held weapons for all three branches of military service for of the Federation. Category:African Federation